


Kiss it Better

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: He normally kisses Peter's wounds, M/M, harley gets kidnapped, now Peter kisses his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Naturally the non powered boyfriend gets kidnapped.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Kudos: 125





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> more kisses: I thought I lost you

Harley and Peter had a post-patrol tradition. Peter would take off his suit after crawling back in the window, and then he’d let Harley trace over rapidly fading cuts and scrapes, first with his hands, then with his lips. _To kiss it better darlin’_ ,Harley joked if Peter ever felt self conscious about it.

Then Harley got… _involved_.

He wasn’t supposed to, obviously. Harley was a civilian. Sure he _knew_ superheroes, but he sure as hell _wasn’t_ one. There was no reason for him to have to deal with anything more than the aftermath.

What made it worse, for Peter at least, was he wasn’t there when it happened. He had been with Tony on an SI trip for the R&D department. _Company heir as you are_ , Tony had told him when the trip had come up, _you should be there to learn the ropes_.

Peter stayed at home, in New York. He found out via the news. **_Stark Heir Kidnapped on a Food Run_** was the headline. Sent out for pizza, or maybe Chinese to substitute for the nasty hotel food. Neither of them would have thought of it, and Peter would never blame them. Two of the smartest men in the world making the worst decision of their lives. It happens all the time.

The kidnappers released a tape of demands. Harley was already beaten up pretty badly, and the tape was at least an hour old. It had probably gotten worse.

Tony had flown home immediately once he realized what had happened. Every system in the building was currently trying to find a trace of where the missing boy could be. They narrowed it down to somewhere in Nova Scotia, Canada.

By the time they found his exact location (a bunker because that’s not cliche at all), Peter was so anxious, he’d been placed on mandatory lockdown due to his senses going haywire. Incidentally, it took the same amount of time for Peter to come down into a normal range as it did for Tony to rescue Harley and bring him home.

They wouldn’t allow him to see Harley while he was in medical, so he waiting in their shared apartment instead.

He heard the door click open from the kitchen. Peter dropped everything he was holding (while taking the correct safety precautions) and raced towards the noise. Sure enough, there was Harley, looking slightly worse for wear.

For a split second, nothing happened. Then Peter rushed forward and pulled him in by the scruff of his shirt. Another moment went by where neither of them were sure whether Peter was going to start yelling or not. He decided against it in favor of pushing forward to kiss the living daylights out of his boyfriend.

Peter could feel himself crying as they got lost in the intensity of it all. He felt Harley’s hands creep up the back of his shirt whereas they’d previously been grabbing at his waist. A shiver passed through him, and he pulled back.

There were marks left on Harley’s face. Peter studied them. Reached for them.

Harley batted his hand away. “You don’t have to worry about it, darlin’. I’ll heal.”

“Of course, my love, but I do still have to kiss it better, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
